A new Contractor
by Luna Schlee
Summary: What happens when Kazuma and Ayano get married and have a child? Especially if that child has both of their magics. Rated T for violence sexual content and lauguage
1. Prolouge

"One more push, Mrs. Yagami."

Ayano screamed, her forehead wet with sweat. Her husband, Kazuma, held her hand tightly, trying to numb out how tightly she was holding his hand. The doctor held a bloody and crying baby in a towel.

"It's a girl!"

Ayano gave a weak laugh as the doctor let her hold her newborn daughter. Kazuma relaxed as her death grip left his hand. He looked at his palm which now had bruises.

"What is her name?" the nurse asked

Ayano smiled at Kazuma and looked at the nurse.

"Akura."

"Spell it please."

"A-K-U-R-A."

That was six years ago on October ninth 1999.


	2. Chapter 1

"Mommy! Look at what I found!"

Akura held a baby kitten in her arms as she ran up to her mother.

"Can I keep it? Pretty please?"

"Akura, I'm busy."

"Ok. I'll go ask Daddy!"

Akura ran to Kazuma's room, still holding the kitten.

"Daddy, I found this kitty."

Kazuma looked at his daughter and smirked. He got up and placed a hand on her fire red hair.

"And you're wondering if you could keep it."

"Can I?"

"As long as you agree to take care of it."

"Okay!"

The kitten licked her arm, purring. Akura carried it to her room, setting it on her bed. Akura played with it a little bit, giggling. The kitten played with her hand, purring.

"I'm going to name you Enraiha!" Akura giggled

The kitten curled up on her lap, falling asleep.

"Night, Enraiha."

Ayano and Kazuma were in the room, talking. Ayano stretched, yawning.

"Jeez, I could go for a piece of cake."

"I thought you quit." Kazuma teased

"Don't make me use Enraiha on you, Kazuma."

"You couldn't touch me if you tried."

"You wanna test that?"

"Akura is asleep."

"Right."

Akura shifted in her sleep.

_Mommy? Daddy?_

_Akura ran up to a black cloaked man and tugged on his cloak gently._

_Have you seen my mommy and daddy?_

_The guy kept walking and Akura's hair bristled._

_I'm talking to you, Mister!_

_He turned around, opening his mouth. Akura screamed._

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Kazuma and Ayano ran into the room and saw Akura crying. Ayano hugged her tightly, rubbing her back. Kazuma sat beside them, worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"A man tried to eat me."

Ayano chuckled weakly.

"It's just a nightmare. It's not real."

Enraiha nudged Akura's arm, purring. Ayano looked at Kazuma questioningly. Kazuma shrugged.

"Are you ok, honey?" Ayano asked

"Can I sleep with you two tonight?"

Her chocolate brown eyes looked at them pleadingly. Ayano looked at Kazuma.

"Sure." He replied

The next day, Akura fed Enraiha raw fish, smiling. Ayano glared at the cat. She didn't trust it.

"Akura, dear. Where did you find that cat?"

"I found Enraiha under the bush in the compound with Miss Misao."

"Really?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"Well, as long as your father said it was ok."

"Ahh!"

Ayano turned to see Akura's breakfast explode into flames.


	3. Chapter 2

"Mommy, help!"

The fire crept up her arm, not burning her skin. Akura screamed, scared and bewildered. A gust of wind blew the fire out. Ayano didn't see Kazuma and Akura's eyes were a reddish azure blue.

"What happened?"

Kazuma ran in and saw Akura's eyes. He sank to his knees, his eyes flashing azure and crimson. Ayano was confused.

"What?"

"Daddy, what did I do?"

Akura walked over to her father, looking at him. Her eyes were chocolate brown again. He hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry." He murmured

Ayano realized what happened and let out a cry of sadness. Akura didn't like the extra attention and shifted uncomfortably.

"Daddy, what's going on?"

Kazuma stood up, his eyes portraying his pain.

"Ayano, remember that visit from both the Spirit king of the Wind and Fire? How they said our only daughter would be a Contractor?"

"No… I thought they were joking with us!"

Kazuma looked at Akura, who was curious.

"Daddy, what's wrong? Why're you crying?"

"Akura, go pack a backpack. Your mother and I need to talk."

"Where are we going?"

"Akura, do as I tell you."

"Yes, Daddy."

Ayano watched as her only daughter ran out and looked at Kazuma.

"Where are you taking her?!"

"As the Contractor before her, I have to train her. If you notice, she has both of our magics."

Ayano broke down, not wanting to part with her only child.

"When are you-?"

"When she's sixteen. I promise, Ayano."

Kazuma hugged his wife and felt tears run down his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to take her."

"Daddy, is Mommy coming with us?"

Kazuma looked at his daughter, who was holding her backpack in her hand.

"No, sweetheart."

"What about Uncle Ren and Aunt Konan?"

"No, just us."

Kazuma kissed Ayano quickly and gripped his daughter's hand, pulling her outside. He summoned wind to carry them away from the Kannagi estate, not looking back.

"Daddy, where are we going?"

Kazuma looked at his curious daughter and couldn't help but remember Ayano.

"You'll see."


	4. Chapter 3

"Mommy, help!"

The fire crept up her arm, not burning her skin. Akura screamed, scared and bewildered. A gust of wind blew the fire out. Ayano didn't see Kazuma and Akura's eyes were a reddish azure blue.

"What happened?"

Kazuma ran in and saw Akura's eyes. He sank to his knees, his eyes flashing azure and crimson. Ayano was confused.

"What?"

"Daddy, what did I do?"

Akura walked over to her father, looking at him. Her eyes were chocolate brown again. He hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry." He murmured

Ayano realized what happened and let out a cry of sadness. Akura didn't like the extra attention and shifted uncomfortably.

"Daddy, what's going on?"

Kazuma stood up, his eyes portraying his pain.

"Ayano, remember that visit from both the Spirit king of the Wind and Fire? How they said our only daughter would be a Contractor?"

"No… I thought they were joking with us!"

Kazuma looked at Akura, who was curious.

"Daddy, what's wrong? Why're you crying?"

"Akura, go pack a backpack. Your mother and I need to talk."

"Where are we going?"

"Akura, do as I tell you."

"Yes, Daddy."

Ayano watched as her only daughter ran out and looked at Kazuma.

"Where are you taking her?!"

"As the Contractor before her, I have to train her. If you notice, she has both of our magics."

Ayano broke down, not wanting to part with her only child.

"When are you-?"

"When she's sixteen. I promise, Ayano."

Kazuma hugged his wife and felt tears run down his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to take her."

"Daddy, is Mommy coming with us?"

Kazuma looked at his daughter, who was holding her backpack in her hand.

"No, sweetheart."

"What about Uncle Ren and Aunt Konan?"

"No, just us."

Kazuma kissed Ayano quickly and gripped his daughter's hand, pulling her outside. He summoned wind to carry them away from the Kannagi estate, not looking back.

"Daddy, where are we going?"

Kazuma looked at his curious daughter and couldn't help but remember Ayano.

"You'll see."

Ayano was crying when Ren and Konan came over.

"Where's Kazuma and Akura?" Ren asked

Ayano cried even harder. Ren's green eyes widened and filled with tears.

"Not again." He mumbled

Konan rubbed her husband's arm soothingly.

"I'm sorry, Renny."

"Konan, go over to Tatsuya's. Please."

"O-Ok."

Konan left and Ren and Ayano cried together.

"Akura, wake up. Sweetheart."

Akura woke up, her eyes sleepy. Kazuma smiled and helped her up.

"Akura, what do you know about the Kannagi family?"

"They use Fire Magic. Over the generations, the children that have inherited the Fire Sword Enraiha has led the Kannagi family."

"Very good."

"But, according to Grandpa Genma, you used to be a part of the Kannagi family. But you use Wind Magic."

"I'm not a Kannagi. I'm a Yagami."

"Right. Sorry, Daddy."

"It's fine. Now. Watch."

Kazuma used a small amount of wind to create a small dust tornado in the middle of the crater.

"Daddy, where are we?"

"A remote island of the Kannagis."

The small tornado grew bigger and bigger, until Akura's hair whipped around her face. She pressed her skirt to her legs, blushing. Kazuma let it disappear and sighed.

"You try."

"Huh?!"

"Do it."

"O-Ok."

Akura tried to do the same but only succeeded in barely blowing a few dust particles across the crater.

"I can't."

"Try, Akura. Take a deep breath and just will the Wind Spirits to do your bidding."

Akura inhaled and exhaled and closed her eyes, concentrating. She heard a roaring of wind and opened her eyes. A brown tornado was spinning in place.

"Very good, Akura."

Akura relaxed and it disappeared.

"Yay!"

She jumped up and down, clapping excitedly.

"Yay!"

"Don't start celebrating yet."

She looked at Kazuma.

"I bet you can't do this."

Kazuma summoned the Wind Spirits to him, blue balls of light casting an eerie glow over the crater. Akura gasped as they started to grow together, creating a sphere of wind around Kazuma. Akura tried to touch it but was unable to. Kazuma let it disappear and looked at his daughter.

"If you can create that big a tornado, you can summon the Wind Spirits to shield you."


	5. Chapter 4

_Ten Years Later…._

"Akura, c'mon!"

Kazuma waited on his teenage daughter, a bored expression on his face. His no longer recognizable daughter was wearing a green dress, her red hair pulled back in a matching green ribbon. Her eyes were no longer chocolate brown but reddish-azure.

"Ready?"

"Yes, Father."

Akura gripped her father's hand and summoned Wind Spirits to take them back to the Kannagi Estate.

Ayano kept looking out the window, looking for the familiar gust of wind that finally came. She ran outside and saw Kazuma and an unfamiliar young lady.

"Kazuma!"

She hugged him and looked at the young lady.

"Hi, Mom."

Ayano recognized her daughter and tears formed in her eyes.

"Akura…."

Ayano hugged her tightly, crying loudly. Ten years' worth of I love yous and happy birthdays came out of her mouth in a long continuous sentence.

"Ayano, let her breathe."

Kazuma tapped his wife's back gently and Ayano pulled away, wiping her eyes.

"You two really came back." She said

Akura smiled, showing off perfect teeth. She was thinner than she should be and Ayano fretted over that. But, what she lacked in weight, she made up for in looks. Beautiful crimson red hair, reddish-azure eyes, a chest that you could lose a quarter in, perfectly tanned skin. Ayano fretted over her, pulling her inside. Kazuma sighed and walked in behind.

"Brother!"

Ren hugged him tightly and Kazuma gasped for air.

"_Ren-let-me-go_." He gasped

"My god, I've missed you!"

Ren let go of Kazuma, smiling hugely.

Ayano set a plate of rice balls in front of Akura told her to eat.

"Go on."

"Mom, I'm not hungry."

"Well, you're not leaving this table until you finish that plate."

"_Mom_…"

Akura sighed and ate the rice balls slowly. She started coughing.

"Ayano!"

Ayano looked at Kazuma, who patted Akura on the back.

"She hasn't eaten due to her training. She survived ten years. She doesn't remember the taste of anything but water."

Ayano blinked and looked at Akura, who had stopped coughing. Kazuma tightened his grip on Akura's shoulder.

"Lady Ayano!"

"Huh? What is it, Takashi?"

"Lady Ayano, the police woman Kirika is here."

"Oh? Really?"

Kazuma looked at Akura, who stood up. The three magic-users walked into the garden. The blonde woman smiled at Kazuma.

"Welcome back."

"Kirika." He greeted

"Well?" Ayano asked

"We need the Kannagi family's help. There has been a string of disappearances."

"Huh?"

Kirika handed a file to Ayano. Ayano opened it and saw that the disappearances also had her two best friends, Ukari and Nanase. Not to mention, Ren's wife Konan.

"These are all women."

"Mom, can I take this case?" Akura asked

"Huh? Is this Little Akura?"

"Yes. This is my daughter, Akura Yagami." Ayano replied

"It's very nice to meet you, Miss Kirika."

"And very polite too. Like her father."

"Please, Mom? I want to."

"Ayano, let her."

Ayano sighed and passed the file to her daughter. Akura looked through it.

"These all look like they're in the Kannagi's direct contacts."

"Very good, Akura." Kazuma agreed

"Hmmm… Any leads?"

"Nope. We have reason to believe that it's in your range of expertise."

"Right. Thank you, Miss Kirika."

"Of course."

Akura walked off, walking around town and looking at the file.

"Hmm… A Youma, maybe? No… it's too neat…" she muttered

She stopped suddenly, it dawning on her.

"No…"

She ran back to the estate, pale.

"Mom, Father!"

They weren't there and she got worried.

"MOM! FATHER!"

She sank to her knees, realization hitting her like ice.

"Are you the hybrid Contractor?"

Akura stood up and faced a woman with long brown hair pulled back in a red ribbon and wearing a red dress. Her eyes were purple, showing no emotion. A crystal sword was in her hand, resting on her shoulder.

"Who wants to know?"

"My master Vesalius."

"Well, I am."

"I have been ordered to bring you to him, by force if necessary."

"Well, your master has been the one kidnapping the Kannagi's associates. I have to kill him."

"I cannot allow that."

The swordswoman lunged at her, swinging that sword around. Akura jumped back, summoning Wind Spirits to create her Wind Barrier.

"What's your name, hybrid Contractor?"

"Akura. Akura Yagami."

"I am Lapis."

Akura created a sword made of wind and her barrier dissipated. Akura lunged at Lapis, easily parrying her crystal sword.

"Where are my parents?!"

"With Master Vesalius."

Lapis knocked her back and Akura landed on her feet. She summoned Fire Spirits and sent a magnitude of fire balls at Lapis. Lapis blocked them with her sword, wincing.

"I spent ten years in training with my father, the previous Contractor. You cannot beat me."

"Really?"

Lapis smirked and Akura gritted her teeth. She disappeared and Akura looked around, worried. Her Wind Barrier went up just in time to block Lapis' attack.

"Dammit. I wasn't hoping to use the Contracts in this fight."

Akura put some distance between her and Lapis. She was at least three hundred feet above Lapis.

"_Spirits of the Wind, in the name of the Contract, grant me your powers. Spirits of Fire, in the name of the Contract, grant me your powers as well."_

Her right eye turned azure blue, the left turning fire red. The ribbon holding her hair back came loose in the sudden gust of wind. Her crimson red hair whipped around her face.

"Die!"

Akura leaped at Lapis, who smirked. She knocked Akura to the side, Akura's blood entering the atmosphere. She got back up, wiping blood from her lips. She lunged at Lapis, her fist coated in fire and wind. Lapis parried her fist and Akura gasped. Not even her father could dodge that attack.

"Wha-What?" she gasped

Her Contracts wore off and Akura slumped to the ground. Lapis picked her up, carrying her to her master.


	6. Chapter 5

Akura woke up, tied to a chair. She looked around, fighting the bindings on her wrists and waist.

"Where the hell are you?!" she yelled

"Well, such vulgar language for a beautiful young lady."

A man with long light brownish-blond hair and a mask covering half his face smiled at her. He cupped his hand under her chin and she spat in his face. He smirked.

"Aww, the poor baby is scared."

"Who the hell are you?" she snarled

"Bernhardt Rhodes. You could call me Vesalius."

"You kidnapped my parents. You took the Kannagi associates. I demand you release them all!"

"Why should I?"

His yellow eyes were malicious and mocking. Akura gulped and looked away.

"I will. I only wanted the hybrid Contractor."

Akura paled, her tan skin turning lighter. Her reddish-azure eyes betrayed her fear. She whimpered and Vesalius patted her cheek.

"Now, are you going to behave?"

She kicked him in the gut, causing Vesalius to slap her.

"Apparently not. Lapis, watch her."

"Yes, Master."

Vesalius left and Akura glared at Lapis. The purple eyed lady watched her carefully, her eyes portraying no emotion. Akura looked down and tried to summon the Fire Spirits. She couldn't.

"What…."

"This room was built perfectly to keep you contained. No Wind Spirits nor Fire Spirits." Lapis replied emotionlessly. Akura gasped and Bernhardt walked in.

"The kidnaped people are released. Only you remains."

Akura turned her head away, not wanting to betray her evident fear. She was shaking, pale and clammy.

"Now, Lapis. Untie her."

Lapis obeyed and held her arms behind her back tightly. Akura whimpered, still shaking. Lapis followed Bernhardt to a room filled with crystals. Black beings moved inside them, roaring and growling. Lapis shoved Akura forward, smirking.

"Now. Pay strict attention."

"What?"

The black beings left the crystals and surrounded Akura. She screamed as they entered her body, her aura pulsing. Akura screamed louder, her body reaching its limit.

"Let the Youmas take over!"

Her back arched and she screamed louder.

"Stop fighting them!"

She couldn't continue fighting the Youmas much longer. Her body couldn't take much more of the Youmas' dark auras.

"Stop, please…" she pleaded

She wouldn't stop fighting the Youmas. She wouldn't let her father's training go to waste. Not for this self-righteous bastard. The Youmas calmed down and Akura stopped screaming. She stood up, her eyes lifeless. Bernhardt smiled and she kneeled before Bernhardt.

"Master." She murmured

"Very good, Akura."


	7. Chapter 6

The Kannagi Estate was in flames. Akura sank to her knees, Ren running in, yelling Kazuma's and Ayano's names.

Akura knew someone was behind her and stood up. Lapis stood there.

"Akura."

"I won't lose this time."

Akura's eyes were bright with anger and she became enveloped in Wind Magic and Fire Magic. Lapis ran at her, her crystal sword ready to kill.

"Die!"

The fire and wind combined, turning a crimson azure, like her eyes. Lapis couldn't get her sword through the fire wall.

"You hurt my family for the last time!"

The flames enveloped Lapis, who screamed, falling. What remained of Lapis was her sword, which Akura glared at. Akura collapsed.

When Akura woke up, she was in the hospital. Ayano and Kazuma were beside her, smiling.

"Mom? Dad?"

She sat up, groaning. Her head was pounding. She remembered the estate.

"What happened to the estate?!"

"What?"

"The estate… It was on fire!"

"Oh yeah. Like the Kannagi's, the building is immune to fire."

Akura relaxed. Ayano smiled and looked at Kazuma.

"You can tell her."

"Hmm? Tell me what?"

"You're going to high school with Ren's son, Ryu."

"Huh?"

"You don't remember Ryu-kun? You two used to play together." Ayano prompted

"Oh!"

Ryu was the same age as her. He had cute blond hair, like Ren. But, he had Konan's eyes.

"Yeah, I remember now!"

"Well, you're going to high school now. Tomorrow."

"'Kay."


	8. Chapter 7

The Kannagi Estate was in flames. Akura sank to her knees, Ren running in, yelling Kazuma's and Ayano's names.

Akura knew someone was behind her and stood up. Lapis stood there.

"Akura."

"I won't lose this time."

Akura's eyes were bright with anger and she became enveloped in Wind Magic and Fire Magic. Lapis ran at her, her crystal sword ready to kill.

"Die!"

The fire and wind combined, turning a crimson azure, like her eyes. Lapis couldn't get her sword through the fire wall.

"You hurt my family for the last time!"

The flames enveloped Lapis, who screamed, falling. What remained of Lapis was her sword, which Akura glared at. Akura collapsed.

When Akura woke up, she was in the hospital. Ayano and Kazuma were beside her, smiling.

"Mom? Dad?"

She sat up, groaning. Her head was pounding. She remembered the estate.

"What happened to the estate?!"

"What?"

"The estate… It was on fire!"

"Oh yeah. Like the Kannagi's, the building is immune to fire."

Akura relaxed. Ayano smiled and looked at Kazuma.

"You can tell her."

"Hmm? Tell me what?"

"You're going to high school with Ren's son, Ryu."

"Huh?"

"You don't remember Ryu-kun? You two used to play together." Ayano prompted

"Oh!"

Ryu was a year younger than her. He had cute blond hair, like Ren. But, he had Konan's eyes.

"Yeah, I remember now!"

"Well, you're going to high school now. Tomorrow."

"'Kay."


	9. Chapter 8

"Akura, hurry up!"

"I'm coming, Ryu-kun!"

Akura was in the school uniform, embarrassed. Ryu sighed, his blond hair parted to one side. Akura had her hair braided over her shoulder.

"I still don't get why I can't just use Wind Magic."

"Akura-chan, you can't because it would freak out the students."

Ryu sighed and patted his cousin's hair. She winced and slapped his hand away.

"Look, don't use any magic. If any students tease you or anything, tell me."

He was about three inches taller than her. She bit her lip, nodding.

"Right, Ryu-kun."

They walked to the school, Seiryo Academy. A bunch of girls ran up to Ryu-kun, greeting him happily. Akura felt strange.

"Oh, meet my older cousin, Akura Yagami."

The girls glared at her but gave quiet hellos. Akura smiled.

"Ok. C'mon, Akura."

"Oh, r-right."

Akura walked beside Ryu to the main office. She got her schedule and Ryu relaxed when he saw it was the same as his.

"Let's go."

Akura followed Ryu to their first period. The bell rang just as they walked in.

"Well, it looks like we have a new member!"

Akura bit her lip, her uniform clinging to her curves. The boys in the class gaped.

"Introduce yourself."

"I'm Akura Yagami. I'm sixteen years old. I am the daughter of Kazuma Yagami and Ayano Kannagi."

She smiled and the boys swooned.

"I hope we can be great friends and I hope we get along great!"

Ryu smirked. He scanned the room and saw that the only free seat was between three guys. He swore quietly. She sat down and class started.

Akura listened avidly, having been home schooled by Kazuma.


	10. Chapter 9

Ayano and Kazuma were alone in the Kannagi estate. They were tense and unsociable.

"Welcome back, Kazuma."

Kazuma leaned over and kissed her gently. Ayano let a moan escape her lips and Kazuma tasted salt. Ayano was crying. Kazuma curled his fingers in her hair and piece by piece, their clothing came off. Ayano moaned as Kazuma kissed her neck.

"I missed you, Ayano." He murmured

"Kazuma, I'm just happy you came back."

Their lips met in a passionate kiss and Ayano moaned.

"You owe me multiple dates, you bastard." She whispered

"Only woman I know that would bring that up in the middle of sex." Kazuma teased

So before Akura got out of school, Kazuma took Ayano to a very expensive restaurant for lunch. She ordered at least three slices of cake, which didn't surprise Kazuma. He ordered his expensive alcohol and they caught up.

"I had a few Youma cases a week after you left."

"I know. I am sorry I left you those."

"You know Ryu and Akura have to fight each other for Enraiha."

"I know."

They ate the rest of their lunch in awkward silence. Kazuma paid for it and they left.

_I know this chapter was my short one but granted, I think its ok. Kazuma did owe Ayano at least a hundred dates. Long live KazXAya!_


	11. Chapter 10

Akura took notes and the lunch bell rang. She packed her things and followed Ryu to the lunch room.

"Stay here. I'll be right back."

"Ok, Ryu-kun."

Ryu walked off and Akura was immediately surrounded by boys.

"Hey, Yagami."

Akura winced at the overly sweet voice. The one that had addressed her had red hair and blue eyes.

"Welcome to Seiryo."

"Mom told me it was an all-girls school."

"Sixteen years passed and the school policies change."

He grabbed her wrist and Akura had to control her Magic.

"Let go of me."

"Oh, feisty."

"Andre, let her go."

Ryu stood behind him and Andre released her wrist. The group skulked off and Ryu relaxed.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

Ryu sighed and patted her head.

"Hey!" she protested

"Lunch."

"Mom packed me one."

"Hey, Ryu!"

Ryu turned around and a teen guy with chin length black hair and icy blue eyes.

"Oh, hey, Kaito."

Akura stiffened and looked down.

"Who's this?"

"Oh, my older cousin Akura Yagami. Akura, meet my best friend Kaito Serizawa."

Kaito held his hand out and she shook it gently. Kaito looked at Ryu and smiled.

"Mind if I come over today? Dad and I are having a fight."

"Sure."

They sat down and Akura kept to herself. Kaito seemed drawn to her crimson hair and reddish-azure eyes. Ryu saw the attraction immediately and smiled the way Ren does when he sees his brother.

"Hey, Akura, why don't you come to my place today with Kaito and me?"

"Mom said-"

"Screw what Ayano says. Come on, what do ya say?" Ryu prompted

"O-Ok."

Ryu grinned slyly and Kaito sighed.

"What do you have planned this time?"

"Nothin'."

Ryu chuckled slyly and Kaito sighed.

"Right."

Akura seemed drawn to her book and Ryu kicked her ankle. She jumped and looked up.

"What?"

"Kaito, why don't you ask Akura what her favorite color is?" Ryu coughed

Kaito shot a venomous glare at his best friend and smiled at Akura.

"So, what is your favorite color?"

"All of them. I like every color because they're so different."

She smiled and Kaito's heart soared.

"What about you, Kaito-kun?"

Kaito blushed.

"Red."

"Why?"

"It's the color of your hair." He mumbled quietly

"Hmm? I didn't hear you."

"Because it's cool." He lied

"Oh."

Ryu elbowed him. Kaito rubbed his side and glared at him.

_Thanks to Ayano Yagami for helping me with this chapter! Your ideas helped a lot! Especially with Kaito! Arigoto!_


	12. Chapter 11

Akura was walking behind Ryu and Kaito, listening to their laughing and joking around.

"I should really go home…" she said

Ryu linked his arm in hers and grinned. She jerked her arm away. She bowed quickly.

"I'm really sorry. I'll see you tomorrow, Ryu-kun."

She ran off and Ryu sighed.

"Is she always like that?" Kaito asked

"She lives to please her parents. Always has. It's normal. Let's go."

Akura was just opening the door to the Kannagi Estate and taking her shoes off when a gust of wind knocked her back. Kazuma sighed.

"You're late."

Akura started bowing repeatedly.

"I'm sorry, _Chichi-san_! Ryu tried to get me to come over to Uncle Ren's house!"

Kazuma sighed.

"Stop bowing like a retard. Your mom and I want to talk to you."

"Huh?"

She followed Kazuma to the head room. Ayano was already there, relaxing with a cup of tea. Akura hid behind Kazuma, shaking. She knew her mother when she was drinking tea. One wrong move and you're toast, literally. She waited until her mom put the cup down and relaxed.

"What did you two want to talk about?" Akura asked

"Oh, you know the Ceremony of Inheritance, right?"

"Yes."

"We have been holding it off because Kazuma asked us to. But, you have to fight Ryu for Enraiha."

Akura stiffened.

"We already know I'm superior, though."

"The Branch Families don't and they don't want my kid as the Kannagi Heir." Kazuma said

"Kazuma, you know that isn't true."

"Whatever. Anyway, the Ceremony is this Saturday. Make sure to train when you have time and don't hold back. Don't use the Contracts and only use Fire Magic."

"Of course. Is that all?"

"Yes."

Ryu had heard from his father.

"I have to fight Aku-chan?!"

"Ryu, you know how our family is."

"I'm not fighting my cousin!"

"Ryu-"


	13. Chapter 12

Ryu ran to Ayano and Kazuma's house, cussing. He banged on the door and it opened.

"Oh, Ryu-kun. What's wrong?" Akura asked

"Did-you-know-we-had-to-fight-each-other?" he panted

She shifted uncomfortably.

"Well?!"

"Yes... I just found out."

Ryu groaned and Akura stepped outside.

"Ryu-kun, it's for the sake of the family. Mom won't be around forever."

"According to Dad, she looks exactly like she did before we were born!"

"Still, Ryu-kun, I'm sorry."

Ryu sighed, crossing his arms.

"Come on."

"Huh?"

Ryu grabbed her arm and marched her to his house. Kaito was still there, trying to figure out his homework. He looked up as Ryu's shut. His cheeks turned a slight reddish color when he saw Akura. She smiled at him.

"Hi, Kaito-kun."

"Hi, Akura-chan."

"Ok, she's helping us with our homework."

Akura's cell went off, the theme of _Kaze no Stigma_ playing.

"Oh, no. Father found out."

She answered and gulped.

"Hello, Father."

"Hey, Akura, where are you?"

"Um, Uncle Ren's house."

"Make sure to be home by eight."

"O-ok"

The call ended and Akura was slightly surprised.

"So?" Ryu asked

"I have a few hours."

She sat next to Ryu and looked at his homework.

"I've been doing Calculus since I was eight!"

They looked at her, surprised looks on their faces.

"Kazuma had you learning that?!"

"Yeah, it's actually really easy."

She found a piece of scratch paper and borrowed a pencil. She copied down the problem and solved it five minutes later.

"See? Easy."

Kaito blinked slowly and looked at Ryu. Ryu shrugged and Akura giggled.

"Ok, try the next one." She prompted

Kaito nodded and his pencil was scratching away at his paper. A few minutes later, he showed it to Akura. She studied it, thinking and doing the math in her head.\

"Close. One of them is wrong."

Kaito nodded and proceeded to figure out which one it was.

* * *

Akura skipped home at seven forty five, humming. She enjoyed helping the two people she liked with their homework. She was sure that they would get good grades now that she was helping them. She started wondering why Kaito kept looking at her. She stopped and crossed her arms. _How did it get so cold so fast?_ she thought.

"Well, look who it is, guys."

She turned around and three guys stood there.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she demanded

"You don't know?"

She was backed up into an alley. The leader grinned.

"We heard there's a new Contractor in town. That would be you, wouldn't it, Akura Yagami."

"How do you know?!"

"Things get around, you know. Such as, you can use Fire and Wind Magic."

She backed up against a wall. The two others pinned her wrists to it.

"Now, will you be a good girl?"

"Who are you?!"

"We're Water Magic users. The Suiiki Clan."

"Never heard of you."

The guy face-palmed.

"How could you not?!"

"Father would've told me."

"Kazuma Yagami."

"No, really?"

He punched her. She inhaled sharply, cheek swelling. Akura glared at him.

"Don't be a smartass. Remember who has the upper hand right now."

She kicked him between the legs.

"That's it." he growled

She chewed her lip.

"You wanna be a pain in the ass? Guess what? I can be one too."

Akura tried to pull away from the grasps of her captors but they just tightened their grips. The leader cupped his hand under her chin.

"Now, wanna behave?"

She spat in his face and he growled.

"Little brat."

He punched Akura in the gut and she coughed.

"Wanna behave now, little brat?"

She didn't answer. He grinned and water crept up her legs. She gasped at the coldness as it froze.

"Our names? I'll gladly tell you, Akura. I am Takai Suiiki. The man on your right is Ikioi, my cousin. The one on your right is Kori. We're the Deathly Trio of the Suiiki Clan. "

She shivered as it grew colder.

"Did you know that seventy five percent of the human body is water? Including your blood."

Akura whimpered.

"Now, let's see."

Akura screamed as her blood came out of her body. Takai held the blood sphere in his hand.

"Such pretty blood."

Akura whimpered and Takai grinned as tears fell from her eyes.

"You use your gift to kill, don't you?" she whispered

Takai blinked, taken aghast.

"What?"

"These gifts were given to us to protect, not kill. Yet, you do it anyway."

Takai growled and Akura smiled weakly.

"You're wondering why I haven't defended my self this entire time. I let you beat me. I could easily kill you without a second thought. But, that's not my personality."

Takai let her blood seep back into her body.

"You little brat."

He punched her in the chest and the breath left her body. She kept coughing as he kept punching.

"Don't tell me about killing! I killed my parents when I was six!"

She made eye contact with him and Takai stopped.

"You-You're Ryu's cousin! I saw you in the cafeteria!" he gasped

She smiled and her head slumped. Blood trickled from her lip and Takai chewed his.

"Damn. We might as well take her back to the Kannagi Compound."

Kori and Ikioi looked at him.

"What? We haven't killed her!"

"Just obey me!"

Takai let the water melt and picked her up. Her eyes opened slightly.

"You stopped... Why?" she whispered

Takai almost dropped her.

"You kinda opened my eyes, Akura."

She smiled and wind carried her back to the Kannagi compound.


	14. Chapter 13

Akura got up the next morning, multiple bruises littering her body.

"I'm going to school now!"

"Bye, honey!"

She met Ryu and Kaito outside of the compound.

"What the hell happened to you?!"

She touched the bruise on her cheek.

"I got into a little fight last night."

"Really? With who?"

"The Suiiki Deathly Trio or something."

Kaito narrowed his eyes.

"Who?"

"Takai, Ikioi and Kori Suiiki. I'm fine."

She smiled and Kaito kept his emotions in.

* * *

Akura sat in her chair and someone sat on the desk. She looked up.

"Takai?"

"Hey. Are you ok? I'm really sorry about last night."

"I'm fine. Just a little sore."

"I'd really like to make it up to you. How about we go on a date Friday night?"

"You really don't have to do anything. I'm fine."

"I still need to make it up to you. My cousins are calling me a wimp for not killing you."

"I think it was a good thing you stopped. It means you have self-control."

Takai checked his watch.

"We have twenty minutes until class starts. No one has officially shown you around Seiryo, have they?"

Akura stared at him.

"Come on."

Takai slid off her desk and she looked down.

"Takai, my cousin and his friend are probably going to kill you."

"Damn."

"Hey, Suiiki!"

Ryu marched up to him.

"What gives you the right to beat on my cousin?!"

"Hey, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Akura got up before Ryu and Takai got into a fist fight. She stood between them.

"No. Stop it. Don't start fightin-"

There was a large explosion and Ryu pulled Akura under the desk.

"Are you ok, Aku-chan?" he growled

She nodded and her hand tightened on the desk leg. Takai was under the one across from them.

"Crap! Kaito!" Ryu snarled

* * *

Kaito was in the locker rooms when he heard the explosion. The other guys looked around, confused.

"What was that?"

"Did something happen in the Chem Lab?"

Kaito pulled on his shirt and took off towards the main building. He went to Ryu and Akura's homeroom and saw the rubble. It was completely empty except for the familiar blond and red hair of his friends.

"Ryu! Akura!"

He made his way to his friends and was knocked to the side by something.

"Aku-chan!"

"He needs to get out of here before he gets hurt! Bernhardt is not someone he needs to mess with!"

Kaito sat up, his head hurting. So bad, he was seeing things. _Is that _wind_ surrounding Akura and Ryu?_ he thought.

"Kaito, get out of here!"

"Akura, how do you know it's Bernhardt?!"

"He's the only one that could cause an explosion this big with his Youmas!"

_Youmas? What the hell?_ Kaito thought.

"Please, Kaito!"

Wind surrounded him and threw him out of the window. He landed on his feet and felt the glass enter his bare feet. _What the fuck is going on?!_ he thought.

Akura got up shakily and looked around.

"Aku-chan!"

"Bernhardt, where are you?!"

"Akura, are you fucking suicidal?!" Takai demanded

"Hello again, Akura."

She gritted her teeth and her lips curled back in a vicious smile.

"Here to get revenge for Lapis?" she purred

"Of course I am."

Akura's hands became enveloped in flame. Wind whipped in the room, stray rubble flying everywhere.

"She deserved to die. No one can be that emotionless."

Akura lunged at him and Bernhardt smirked. A Youma knocked her back. Akura skidded on her feet.

"Father told me you hurt many innocent people. You deserve to die for that."

She ran at him again. Bernhardt moved to the side and his elbow made contact with her back. Akura yelped.

"Who's to say they were innocent?" he purred

Ryu and Takai looked at each other and then at Akura.

"She's really strong!" Takai yelled over the wind

"She's the hybrid Contractor! Kazuma and Ayano's kid! Fire and Wind together! What do you expect?!" Ryu replied

Akura was knocked into the wall, an indentation forming. She fell to the ground, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. _Why can't I move?_ she thought. Bernhardt placed his foot on her back.

"So, the mighty hybrid Contractor falls. Such a horrible ending. Dying in a school of all places."

The wind stopped and Ryu came from under the desk.

"Get away from my cousin!"

He ran at Bernhardt, ready to die for his cousin. Wind knocked him back. Akura smiled slightly.

"Let me."

She curled her fingers around Bernhardt's ankle and jerked his leg from under him. She got up, summoning the Wind and Fire Spirits. A fireball appeared above her head and she was ready to kill him. But, her personality got in the way. _I can't kill an defenseless man! **But he's not defenseless! He has Youmas, remember?!** But- **Kill**_** him!**

"Akura!"

The fireball engulfed Bernhardt and he was burned alive. Akura sank to her knees, shaking.

"Aku-chan!"

She looked at Ryu and Takai. She got up and ran home.


End file.
